


i don't care where you've been (or the nature of your sins)

by endlessnighttimesky



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Angst, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnighttimesky/pseuds/endlessnighttimesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q knew it would come to this, one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't care where you've been (or the nature of your sins)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a paraphrase from the song _Delone_ by Sacri Cuori.

Little purple dots, scattered over the soft skin on the inside of Q’s elbow. Faded. Old.

Q knew it would come to this, one day. Someone would be there, and he would want them, and eventually, they would see.

He closes his eyes, and remembers - that day, in the National Gallery. Opens his eyes, and sees Bond.

§ § §

Q’s eyes are closed. His face, turned away.

"Don’t," Bond whispers. Careful fingers against Q’s jaw. "Don’t hide."

An open mouth. A deep breath.

"Please."

Green-grey eyes in the darkness. Shame, sinking away - giving room for trust. Careful, but a trust nonetheless. Bond feels honored.

§ § §

Q's face is backlit by the rising sun. Bond follows the hills and valleys of his silhouette through grainy eyes. An earthquake, and he speaks.

"I was seventeen."

Bond lies quiet. Waits. He wants to touch, but doesn’t.

"It was summer."

He aches; to reach out, to hold near. 

"Something just… broke."

He reaches out - finds a resting place for his calloused hand just below Q’s sternum.

§ § § 

The sun rises over London. Q speaks in hushed tones. Bond feels his heart, beating against his palm.

"I wanted to forget. _Needed_  to."

It hurts. God, it hurts.

"I tried to control it."

Bond closes his eyes. Breathes in. His pillows smells like Q’s shampoo.

"But it doesn’t work that way."

The shame - he can hear it. If he could, he would take it.

"It’s not something that can be controlled."

If he could, he would take all of Q’s aches, all of his sorrows, and carry them for him. He would swallow them, and they would claw at his insides, trying to break free. But his ribcage protects his heart, and so it is strong. It has to be, because in his heart, he keeps everything he cares about. Everything, and everyone.

§ § § 

When Q gets dressed, he puts on a t-shirt. It messes up his hair.

From the bed, Bond smiles at him. Q smiles back. He looks beautiful.

Bond doesn’t have to say anything; Q sees it, in his eyes. He walks back to the bed.

§ § § 

Hours later, Q puts on the same t-shirt. It messes up his hair this time, too.


End file.
